


老爷轻点儿 番外

by 8k8kllg



Category: laoye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8k8kllg/pseuds/8k8kllg





	1. 番外一 胜似夫妻

严星楚见宋老爷一下连娶二美，心里酸溜溜的，回到石园不久收到宫里传讯，信是太后亲自写的，说是母后日夜思念小王爷，盼小王爷明日入宫一叙。  
严星楚的母妃便是当今太后，太后十分宠爱唯一的独子，即便如今是皇长子继承大统，也会经常召见自己的爱子。  
当今皇帝亦十分爱护自己的兄弟，每当严星楚进宫，便是奇珍异宝赏赐不断，对小王爷的宠爱可见一斑。  
刚从宋老爷书房出来，严星楚还心有不忿，想半天觉得自家夫君这样做也是无可厚非，他命中注定要娶够七人，再怎么抗议拒绝还是无法撼动分毫。  
咬了咬下唇，明明从宋玉茗那里知道了事实的真相，严星楚还是避免不了失落和委屈。  
于是第二天一大早，饭都没吃，便跑去宫里给太后请安了。

巍巍皇宫，天子象征。  
皇帝每日例行给太后请安，母子二人吃完茶点后，皇帝说是与母后许久未能好好寒暄说些体己话，故屏退所有伺候，目送太监宫女们关上房门，与太后两人独处一室。  
太监宫女们一一离去，守在宫外，一守便是好几个时辰。  
太后寝宫里熏进贡涎香，环烟缭绕，寝宫正中横置一圆形大床，紫金色暖帐从屋顶吊坠而下圈在床围铺泄于地，透过帐纱，隐约可见床内有两人正紧抱在一起，其中一位身材高大结实，下身腰部不断撞击另一较为瘦弱之人。  
华贵帐纱中滑出一条皓白手腕胡乱抓起一边金帐，力气大得似乎在极力忍耐着什么，接着整张大床随着两人动作微微晃动起来，那白皙手腕的主人差点半个身子掉了出来，露出光滑细腻的背部，这时里头伸出一双有力大手，把那白得透明的人儿用力拉了回去。  
露出缝隙的金帐继续晃动着，断断续续传出里面两人愉悦又情色的呻吟，以及肉体结合处碰撞的啪啪水声。  
“啊，啊啊……陛下，饶了臣妾吧……”白如瓷器的美人年少貌美，青丝如瀑，唇若含珠，齿若编贝，媚眼如丝，深陷欲望的肉体在被另一个人掌控，身后不断挺进的肉刃把当朝太后插得淫液横流，此时的太后毫无母仪天下时该有的威仪。  
“母后这里吸得实在厉害，巴不得……”男子端地俊美阳刚，尤其身上全是结实的肌肉，身下粗壮的阳具往前一顶，撞得美人太后又是一叫，“巴不得朕的鸡巴日日夜夜插在里面不是？”  
身后这位在太后穴里畅快进出的男子，竟是当今皇帝，身为皇帝出言如此淫俗，还把太后压在身下交媾，然而这等惊世骇俗有违天理之事，似乎发生了不止一次。  
尊贵的太后羞于听闻皇帝那些粗俗的淫话，把头埋在丝枕里，不想面对身后人的出言不逊。  
皇帝轻笑一声，把人转了个姿势，太后身形瘦美，却生得一副饱满肉臀，抬高太后玉白肥臀长腿，面对面进入了美人的后穴。  
“呜……不是，慢点……啊，陛下，不要了……”被迫换了姿势，黑发铺泄枕后，美人太后露出了惊世容颜，那条腿被折叠在自身胸前，压上了胸前那对与瘦削身材极度不符的硕乳上。  
莹白如玉的两团奶子被抽插的动作带动上下剧烈晃动起来，娇美太后咬唇低吟，粉嫩肥大的乳头挺立在白嫩乳肉上显得无比娇艳欲滴，颤巍巍摆动吸引了男人的目光。  
“啊……”与俊美男子的目光对接上，太后脸红得要烧起来，后穴因那火热眼神一缩一缩吞吐着，含羞带怯别过脸去，一对葱白柔荑轻按在对方结实胸膛上，推拒几下便柔顺地任由那人欺负了去。  
“乖奴儿。”皇帝叫出太后的乳名，更令太后大羞，见那人含情脉脉看着自己，心里暖成一团火，这才开始回应起来。  
“星，星弘……唔嗯……”一对璧人深情凝视，抱着吻作一块，火热唇舌交缠互换彼此唾液，两条红舌追逐嬉戏，呼吸间全是对方灼热气息，皇帝吻上太后的绝美脸蛋，下身再次动作起来。  
“嗯唔……”胸前乳头被含入嘴里，美人双手插入皇帝发丝，舒服得低吟连连。皇帝用手一挤，两团丰满白肉聚拢一处，两粒缨红碰了个头，皇帝让太后白腿圈住他后腰，一连吃下两枚乳头，含进嘴里又舔又咬，健腰对准太后体内的骚点，加快了肏弄身下人的速度。  
“啊啊，啊……”承受不住突然变快的速度，太后一时只能夹紧身上的男人，双手陷入凌乱的床褥，贴在脸颊的黑发衬得太后诱人无比，娇美脸蛋上难抑快意的神情，火红的唇瓣吐出愉悦的低吟，一双美眸更是盛满了水，润润妍妍看着埋首在胸前的男人。  
“奴儿出点奶给朕尝尝，自从你生了星楚，朕好久没喝过你这处的奶了。”皇帝严星弘继续肏着美人，舌尖不忘来回吮吸两头蜜乳，手在乳根不住从下往上按摩，“奶子突然大了这么多，是又要怀宝宝了吗，嗯？”  
太后被吸得正舒服，听那人的话终于忍不住纠正:“你…胡说……明明每天，啊、你明明每天都来吃，当然没以前那么多了…”  
“这样吗……”皇帝有点失落，手往太后身下探去，在两人结合处胡乱摸着，往上摸便是流着水的女穴，两指分开被肏了无数遍的深色蚌唇，那肉穴里似乎被什么东西填满了，空留一根细绳在外头，指尖沿着细线探入隐藏在肉唇上勃起已久的阴蒂，娇嫩的花核被套进了一个精巧金圈里，那细线便是连着金圈与穴内之物的媒介。男人的手继续往上，终于摸到了太后最不为人知的部位，太后双腿之间竟长着一根与一般男子无异的阴茎，而花穴上还有一对精致的双囊。  
原来太后也是双人。还是个有着惊世美貌的双人。  
被摸得浑身轻颤的太后，忍不住轻哼一声，绷紧小腹再也忍耐不住喘道:“陛下……臣妾又要、又要去了——”被摸上肉茎，太后禁不住腰身一弹，双乳立即贴上男人嘴唇，下身倏地收紧两个穴，皇帝被夹得呼吸一顿，手上快速套弄起美人的肉棒，阳具忍耐着射意直接从夹得死紧的后穴退了出来，大嘴一张对准粉色红缨狠狠吮吸起来。  
“呜嗯——”美貌太后躺在床上被吸着乳，两腿大张脚踩在床上，就这么在男人身下直挺挺高潮了。肉茎射出几道白浊落在太后硕大的乳房上，大量淫液从体内冲了出来，把女穴里的淫具冲出半截，拉扯到阴蒂上精巧金环，太后闭着眼睛高叫起来，泪水滑落在美艳脸庞上，“啊啊——不行了——阴蒂、阴蒂好酸……啊陛下——”他整个臀部往上弹离开床几寸，雌穴里一边高潮喷涌出大量的淫水，一边把那粗大轻巧的阳具排挤了出来，禁锢在阴蒂上的金圈似乎逃脱不了，困在勃起如黄豆大的阴蒂根部，直到那肉穴再次面临潮吹，整根吸饱了淫水的光滑阳具被用力排了出来摔在半空，却被阴蒂上金圈细绳一个牵连反掉在太后小腹上，美人浑身都爽到剧烈颤抖起来，黏腻透明的淫水止不住地往外喷洒，后穴也分泌流下了大量的肠液。  
“啊——哈啊、啊……不行了，停不下来，哈啊……陛下，别吸奶子了……又要来了，嗯呜——！”  
皇帝躺在美人身侧继续用力吸着那对颤抖的双乳，欣赏爱人失神又淫荡的高潮，舌尖品尝到甜美的乳汁，男人更是忘我地吮吸殆尽，手指掰开爱人急速张合的女穴，用指尖刺入勃大的阴蒂头，原本一下子就没的乳汁顿时又源源不断射进了嘴里，皇帝见喝得差不多了，放开还在产奶的乳头，抬高还在潮吹的太后，雄壮的阳具迎着喷出的淫水一举肏进了美人的雌穴里。  
“呼，夹得好紧……”皇帝干着美人的骚点，狂风骤雨般肏干里头的软肉，饱满龟头顶在娇嫩处密集进攻着，硬热的肉棒强势攻开美人肉穴里一道道褶皱，享受来自深处射出的水柱，勇猛地开疆扩土，“好爽……奴儿骚穴夹得朕的鸡巴好爽……”  
“嗯…嗯啊……慢点……”手放在娇唇边轻轻啃咬，美眸半眯，太后被肏得仿佛随波逐流来回飘荡的小船，眼看身子就要被顶撞到床边，皇帝大手一捞，顺势把太后翻了个身子，大手分别抓住美人两条藕臂，让美人跪着背对他，下身重重进入到花穴更深的妙处里。  
“啊，啊——好深，不行了……陛下，肚子要破了——”这姿势进得又重又深，体内大龟头驾轻就熟肏得深处小口不断下坠，从刚才就没停过的高潮让女穴内又是饥渴又是满足，皇帝的龙根气势十足，换着不同角度戳上那处细缝，俊美刚毅的脸上划下情欲的汗水，对着身下太后喘息道:“奴儿，再不让朕进去，朕就把鸡巴抽出来。”  
太后正被干得欲仙欲死，听到这话哪里会肯，呻吟里带着哭泣的腔调，“不要……不要拔出去……”  
“那就让朕……肏进去。”皇帝下了口谕诏令，天下人谁敢不从。  
何况美人是一心一意爱着皇帝，当年先帝才把他收入宫中封妃，却不料艳福没享到，被当时的太子捷足先登，而当时太子也就是如今的皇帝。  
当晚先帝龙心大悦，畅酒饮醉不济于事，新封的雎妃年轻貌美，倾国倾城，天下男人无不为其折服，甚至一向不喜形于色、年少有为的皇太子，只因见了雎妃一眼，从此便情根深种，至此才知何谓胜却人间无数，何谓朝朝暮暮。  
从此那夜，两人之间有了不能为人所知的秘密，而先帝在那之后不久便驾崩了，而再过不久后宫传出了雎妃怀上了先帝遗腹子，即位的皇帝怜爱幼弟，取名星楚。  
“母后答不答应？”当朝皇帝把阳具埋在自己母后肉穴深处，就差一步之遥，便能进入更为销魂所在。  
太后软软瞪他一眼，这时候偏偏叫他母后，再不答应这人又要玩着法子折腾他，雎太后咬了咬下唇，慢腾腾直起身子倒在皇帝怀里，拉过那对大手放自己奶子上，软声嗔道:“哪次有不让你进来了……不过……万一又怀上如何是好……”近来皇帝为了让他产奶，避子汤都不许他喝了，反而让他日夜服用催乳汤，好让两人欢爱的时候尽情享用。  
“那便再生一个。”  
皇帝毫不客气拉扯那对硕乳上粉嫩乳头，阳具因为姿势一个顶入，叩开里头细缝一个小口，随即迫不及待把整个龟头肏进了里面！  
“呀啊啊————”太后突然拔高了呻吟，愉悦的泪水沿着眼角划下，皇帝在狠肏他的子宫，滚烫的阳具在内嬖里肆意掠夺，男人结实的腰部驱动那根粗大龙根在他白臀间凶猛进出，沉甸甸的精囊重重拍打光滑饱满的臀肉，肉体相撞啪啪声水渍声无比响亮，太后被摸奶被肏穴，小腹一抖一抖又软又酸，从刚才就没停止过高潮的淫穴被插得发出更多噗呲噗呲的水声，美貌太后被插得快要弯成一张美玉无暇的白弓，如瀑黑发散落在身上更添禁欲美感，皇帝吻住花瓣似的小嘴，封住他唔唔嗯嗯的呻吟，勾引对方唇舌火热缠绕彼此。  
“陛下……啊，陛下……”  
“奴儿，朕要射了……唔——！”  
说是要射但还是对着花腔再干了百来下，皇帝收紧结实臀部，打开精关终于在美貌太后的子宫里低吼着射了出来。几十道浓精如炮弹冲击柔嫩腔嬖，烫得太后啊啊大叫，肉壶被阳具阳精充满，两瓣肥厚大阴唇紧紧咬住皇帝的龙根，狂颤着身子迎来最极致的高潮。  
“嗯啊——星弘的龙精……啊…好满、好多…啊啊——要丢了，丢了……啊啊——！”雎太后手绕身后紧紧按住皇帝硬实的屁股，像个荡妇一样渴求丈夫的龙精，甚至巴不得他把那两个硕大精囊也塞进来，美人高叫着潮吹，奶汁淫水肠液狂涌而出，先是晃花人眼的两团白乳在空中激射出奶白色乳汁，即便被手指堵住乳道也源源不断漏出。  
“奴儿，喂朕。”皇帝低沉道，泡在水穴里控制射精，为的就是延长雎太后无边的快感。  
“嗯……嗯……陛下，请用臣妾的，啊啊——臣妾的、奶……”转过半身露出吊在半空的玉乳，上面全是香甜奶味，雎太后托起肿大奶头，待皇帝含入口中又颤抖搂上男人臂膀，被男人半抱在怀架起肥臀玉腿，皇帝又开始从下用力插干那处水穴，“唔嗯……啊……不要了……陛下，啊，星弘，我不行了……”  
“奴儿……”皇帝终于再一次深插进窄小宫腔，狠狠碾磨几下抖着狂射出直至最后一滴。趁着龙精未溢出迅速把与阴蒂连着的淫具塞入美人仍在喷水的阴道。  
“呜嗯……嗯啊——不行了，潮吹太久了……陛下，饶了臣妾呜……”美人快连续高潮了一个时辰，娇颤的身躯脱力躺在男人怀里，两条闭合不上绷紧的修长白腿搭在床上止不住细颤，皇帝还在吸吮他的奶汁，腿根处时不时收紧又放松，淅淅沥沥从淫穴里溢出几股透明的淫液。  
雎太后抱住胸前的头颅，任皇帝随意吮吸享用最甜美的嘉奖，他累得浑身放松躺平，手指在仍埋头苦干的皇帝黑发上打旋儿，温柔笑道:“陛下……星楚待会儿就来啦。”  
“哦？奴儿不是昨天才见过星楚。”  
太后捶打一下，语气带着轻怨，“他也是陛下的儿子，天天见怎么了。”  
皇帝舔去最后一滴奶汁，躺下把美人整个抱紧在怀，“他都那么大个人了，别老跟没嫁人似的往娘家跑，传出去多不好。”  
太后嗔了他一眼，含羞咬唇道，“陛下亦过了而立之年，不也整天找臣妾要奶喝……”  
皇帝哈哈大笑，抱住怀里人大亲几口，“奴儿倾国美貌不减反增，到了四十这岁数肌肤居然还如少年一般……尤其这儿……实在让朕……”粗长手指不住玩弄被淫具填满的肉穴外部，那根连接的细绳勒得隐没在两瓣大阴唇之间，皇帝转而弄起如黄豆般的肥大阴蒂，再到小腹处射完存货暂时休兵的精致肉棒。  
“嗯……那里……先抽出来再……唔嗯，哈啊……唔嗯……”身后再次顶着根巨大滚烫之物，太后羞涩如花，吐气如兰，脸蛋娇美，被摸得低喘连连，“陛下……不要了…今天都一直在高潮…那里好累好酸……”  
皇帝和太后都正值虎狼之年，这几年玩的花样繁多，到最后都归于小道具小情趣，深知彼此灵肉结合才是最完美的体验。  
“朕肏肏奴儿后面。”  
见拗不过他，太后低声应了，这才任他插进后穴泡着。  
“陛下好生歇息，臣妾在这里陪着陛下，星楚来了便让他等会好了。”  
皇帝满意点点头，手伸到太后胸前，抱着两团肉埋在美人颈部，不出一会儿沉沉睡去。  
雎奴儿调整姿势好躺得更舒服，被男人牢牢抱住无比安心，后穴被半勃阳具充满，花穴被吸水淫具填满，淫具前头有细长凸出堵住留在宫腔的滚烫龙精，阴蒂依旧没被解放，敏感的蒂头孤零零凸起，再也回不去原有的样子，肉棒安静躺在两腿间，形状精致颜色干净，与后穴中的深色阳具形成巨大反差。雎奴儿躺在男人结实温暖胸膛上，幸福微笑一同睡去。  
自从先帝去后，后宫无后，只能让位阶最高的新妃雎奴儿升任皇太后。  
从此，太后习惯一天之内皇帝的两次请安，一次早上，一次晚上，晚上请安若是“交谈”甚欢，当晚皇上便不回去直接住进太后寝宫，若是夜有急报，则第二天必早早前来请安。  
两人多年来不顾身份恩爱异常，夜夜笙歌，日夜均要纵情欢爱，太后起初一周喝一次避子汤，但效用甚微。  
人人都知太后有一独子，却不想在不为人知的深宫，太后早已再为皇帝诞下一对儿女。  
每当孕肚变大，皇帝便借口避暑避寒，动身去皇家行宫修养身心，一路与大肚的皇太后在御辇内纵情逍遥，被翻红浪。到了行宫更是屏退众人，时刻不忘在处理政事时与皇太后“游玩”，园林到处都见证了两人背德的交欢，直到太后诞下婴儿，无论男女均被收为太后养子养女，太后亲养，赐皇姓。  
两人此番大逆不道行事，宫人悉数知晓但缄口不言，偶有什么风声出现下一刻便销音匿迹，“母子”二人从相见相知相交相恋，至今已有二十余载。  
二人这世不是夫妻，却胜似夫妻。  
至于星楚，若不是那次未曾禀报，擅闯入太后寝宫，惊讶看到一地凌乱衣物，又是龙袍又是凤袍胡乱搭在地上，他又怎会透过幕帘正好看到他的母后被自己敬爱的兄长凶猛肏干。  
母后朝着他的方向双腿大张，绝美脸蛋全是兴奋淫荡神情，嘴里高声淫叫着好哥哥好夫君大鸡巴好爽等不堪入耳的淫话，两腿之间的花穴同时插着两根巨大的阳具，其中属于兄长的深色阳具在那里不断进出，兴奋的母后正与兄长色情接吻，好几道绵长有力的淫水从夹着的两根阳具缝隙中激射了出来，而且硕大的双乳和圆润可见的孕肚赤裸裸呈现在星楚眼前，尤其双腿间有着如常人一般、而星楚又无比熟悉的肉茎肉囊。  
母后是双人这个事实如同一个晴天霹雳。  
严星楚脑子一片空白，室内两人都没发现星楚在那里呆站着，忘我地交合互相取悦对方。  
呻吟和水声不绝于耳，严星楚整颗心脏像快跳了出来，与母后如出一辙的绝美脸蛋一下红一下白，当那两人结束一轮又即将开始下一轮时，严星楚擦擦汗，满脸通红低着头蹑手蹑脚地出去了。  
“陛下……那傻孩子，终于发现了……”  
“发现就发现吧，奴儿这里刚才射得又多又远，地上都湿了。”  
“嗯……讨厌……都怪两根一起进来太厉害了……唔嗯……”  
“奴儿真骚。朕的宝贝母后，居然对着儿子张开双腿，真是前无古人……”  
“陛下，别……说了，进来，深一点……啊啊——”  
“唔，太骚了……看为夫怎么收拾你——”  
“呀啊……啊啊大鸡巴好厉害，啊——”  
今天的后宫又成功多了一位知情人，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

 

番外一彩蛋

彩蛋  
严星楚回到家大哭:呜哇——老爷，没想到皇帝哥哥和母后居然……呜呜哇——  
宋老爷愕然:……怎么宝贝这才知道么？  
严星楚目瞪口呆，仿佛被劈了一下，转而看向好友。  
宋玉茗:咳咳，我与老爷成亲那天……便知了……  
又是一道晴天霹雳。  
星楚呆若木鸡:就我不知道……  
宋老爷若无其事，轻描淡写:星楚若是私下见了皇上，还是唤声爹爹吧。  
轰——！  
严星楚:什、什么？皇帝哥哥？是我……父皇？  
宋老爷惊觉说漏嘴，但已无法挽回:咳咳，嗯……这个嘛，兄长如父，应当如此。  
宋玉茗在一旁淡淡微笑:小楚刚从宫里回来，还是喝点茶解解累。  
严星楚已然失魂落魄:不了……我先回房消化一下……  
游魂似的走出房门，严星楚耷拉的背影有点让人心酸。  
结果，一晚上也没见严星楚出来。  
他回到房回想今天，惊吓过度，倒上床便再也无法思考，久着久着，睡着了。


	2. 番外二 金锁

新婚洞房持续了三天三夜，宋老爷和新婚夫人在床上日夜交合，颠鸾倒凤，被褥换了一次又一次，每次宋老爷把湿透的被褥扔出房外，不久便会有新的替换放在房门外。  
“嗯……出去，嗯……得换新的了……”  
凤庭被宋老爷抵在门上，他才想打开门拿进新的被褥，男人的气息便萦绕在身后，宋老爷吻住凤庭红唇，低下身双臂用力，绕进美人膝下，又把凤庭整个人抱了起来，阳具顺着美人粘滑的私处，毫不费力找到骚软滴水的浪穴，粗大的狰狞破开一层层水帘，藉由美人体重下沉，巨根再次奸淫起才高潮不久的妻子。  
才披上的薄凉纱衣大大敞开，绿绦系在美人胸下松垮挂着，一对雪白乳房在遮掩下若隐若现，乳蒂硬挺撑起两头，轻纱被顶出曼妙形状。  
凤庭早已习惯男人不声不吭就插进来的肏干，他两只大奶被压在房门，挺翘圆润的白臀自觉晃动着，“嗯……啊……”凤庭花穴被阳具深插，红艳肥厚的花唇一抽一抽吮吸着，男人雄浑有力的臂膀抬高美人腿弯，一只大手抓住压在门上的奶子，隔着纱衣掐起其中变得几倍大的乳头不住玩弄，若有所思看着门上的金属锁，宋老爷微微露出笑容，“凤儿这几日可快活？”  
凤庭双手软软攀在门板上，男人每次撞击都会让他碰到胸前的金锁，冰凉的金属刺激到美人红肿乳头，坚硬物件激得凤庭软软地低吟起来。  
那金锁小巧又精致，锁身只有食指般长，头上有两处锁耳，双耳横贯一条细长金色的锁针，锁针的一侧衔着金链接在锁侧，图案花纹出自能工巧匠之手，实是一副精致的祥云纹锁。  
“嗯……快活，老爷……外面床褥该拿进来了，你先出来可好……”  
宋老爷另一只手也没闲着，抱着凤庭腿弯的手肘转动，来到两人结合处，那枚阴蒂环在美人私处断断续续占据了三天，把凤庭的阴蒂高高束起，每次男人在肏穴时一逗弄这里，凤庭便会颤抖吟叫起来，此时宋老爷故意绕开那处，手指只在蒂根周围轻柔滑动着，嘴里吐出色情放荡的邀请。  
“好想看凤儿用阴蒂磨擦门锁，被为夫肏到高潮。”  
凤庭迷醉在欲望里的清冷容颜美丽又放荡，姿态化作无边的妩媚，耳边听着男人淫乱的指示，凤庭的雌穴下意识一缩，“不行，嗯…会坏的……啊、太快了……”在门口被老爷顶住花心，凤庭舒爽得发出一声长吟，身子压在门板上细细颤抖，冰凉的金属感从乳尖一下子扩大到半个奶子，嘴里啊啊漏出几声呻吟，“好冰……”  
男人见美人不同意，不慌不忙插着美人越发缩紧的花穴，龟头仅仅抵上子宫口，不再做任何抚摸取悦美人的动作。  
凤庭被那根肉棒钉在门上肏得上下颠晃，害羞转头看向男人，濛濛泪眼中的渴望欲言又止，酸软的身子已被肏成一滩春水，得不到更多的抽插，凤庭反手挽住宋老爷后颈，送上娇艳红唇，“唔嗯……快，快些动……”  
眼角余光从门缝穿过，大红的被褥套件被托盘装着安稳地放在房外的椅子上，而自己隔着门被男人顶弄，身上遮羞衣物早在肏干中挤成一条绿带笼在凤庭腰臀，两人交合处香艳的春光若隐若现，绿纱下不时漏出几波喷溅出来的花液，瞬间打湿垂下布料，凤庭臀下那片更为潮湿，渗着与他处不同的墨绿。  
与外界只有一门之隔，凤庭体内升起产生更多禁忌刺激的快感，他害怕这门锁得不牢靠，更别说是取下金锁，万一门在两人的交合中被撞开了，这羞耻之事岂不是要曝光在青天白日下？  
脑子胡乱想着，身下竟兴奋地晃起腰来扭动，“夫君……啊……”  
宋老爷被骚穴吸得舒爽不已，花唇外只见两颗硕大黝黑的肉囊上下拍打着，私处茂密硬刺的阴毛已被美人的春潮打湿，在花唇不住碾磨，狰狞肉根在凤庭体内直插进深处的宫口，蛋大龟头咬着里面娇嫩淫乱的嬖肉不放，大屌被穴肉收缩蠕动伺候得非常满意，宋老爷以前偏爱调教凤庭的阴蒂，看冷美人在情爱下展露媚态，简直欲罢不能。  
宋老爷低沉一笑，在美人耳边诱道:“宝贝自己把锁取下来，放在骚阴蒂压着，为夫自然会让你更快活……”  
凤庭听得呼吸急促，脸涨得通红，宋郎要他……要他做这等淫乱之事……  
凤庭闭上眼睛摇摇头，眼角溢出快感的泪水，他身子已被肏得淫乱不堪，三天里与新婚丈夫在房间里纵情欢爱，在宋老爷哄骗下尝遍了各种脸红心跳的姿势和道具，如今更是过分，“夫君，莫要欺负我……”  
“我可不是欺负你，为夫是想让凤儿宝贝更快乐，乖，取下来。”  
凤庭含泪红着脸，手微颤着取下被笼罩在两只大奶里的金属门锁，默默按照宋老爷的指示，把这坚硬冰凉的小巧锁具放在了自己娇嫩的私处。  
“凤儿好乖。”  
宋老爷奖赏似的和凤庭吻了起来，缓缓把凤庭双腿放下，把凤庭压在门上，激烈地吻住他的唇，舌头更是侵犯到美人口腔，风云般舔刷对方口中的一切。  
“嗯唔……嗯，唔……”凤庭奶子又被压在了门上，双腿被抱太久站不稳脚，纤腰处男人大手禁锢着他，身下蜜穴从未离开男人的肉棒，美人拿着金锁放在私处，链子则吊在半空甩着细长锁针，他的另一手臂连同身体被男人压在门板上，宋老爷吻住凤庭继续肏干他的骚穴，美人握着的金锁不偏不倚压在肿胀的阴蒂上，冰凉硬物带来无比尖锐的快感，偏偏每次宋老爷像死命把他钉在门上似的，每次顶弄都故意肏着凤庭往金锁上撞。  
“唔……啊、要坏了，啊，啊……好快啊，嗯……”凤庭承受不住想让宋老爷慢下来，手臂胡乱拍打在门上，坚实的木门没了锁扣，再加上两人的体重，被撞得吱嘎直响。  
“还不够，凤儿，骚阴蒂被肏得爽不爽！”  
“太多了……呜……老爷，宋郎……不要了……啊啊……”娇嫩的阴蒂顶部受到冰冷刺激，摩擦着粗糙的金锁，凤庭难耐地想要逃避更为可怕的快感，可背后就是男人厚实有力的胸膛，他无处可逃，阴蒂被那金锁肏得又大又肿，每被锁上凸起的纹路划到更是让美人腰肢乱颤，抖出一声声甜蜜的高叫。  
两人站着交合，双腿间吊着金链剧烈晃动着，花穴的淫水湿透整个金锁，骚液顺着链子一直流下，藉由这甩动飞散在地板上到处都是。晃动过大，锁针咔嗒一声掉地两人也未曾发现，两人火热交缠吻在一起，凤庭花心被男人顶住狠狠碾磨，花穴内紧紧吮吸着男人的阳具，涨紫阳具把红肿穴口撑满，一次比一次用力，顶得凤庭忍不住啜泣起来。  
宋老爷就知道凤庭喜欢，更是用力肏干起甜美的花穴，手指来到湿润后穴，两指并拢直接插了进去，双穴被刺激，凤庭抖着高叫两声，从未被碰触的粉色前端泄了出来，一道道白浊射在门上。  
“啊……嗯……”凤庭已经习惯自己男性象征在双穴刺激下喷射着高潮，他挺起腰部任玉茎射完，花穴菊穴在前端的高潮下也同时分泌大量的淫液，穴肉紧绞着体内粗壮男根和手指，加速蠕动着为男人带来更多快感。  
“宝贝现在真厉害，前面就算射了，也不会潮吹。”宋老爷定定埋在美人体内，下身享受着花穴按摩，看着美人正经历短暂的射精高潮，两眼已是一片迷离水雾，潋滟红唇吐出好听的喘息，露出的一小截红舌散发诱人甜香，迷人的双乳起伏不定，上下耸动轻荡着白晃晃的乳波。  
凤庭一手还在私处握着金锁，另一只手在高潮时已经自动抚上双乳，在余韵下玩弄着自己的乳房。  
宋老爷吻上美人雪肩，欣赏完毕再一次重新肏干起诱人的新婚夫人。  
“嗯……老爷，慢点儿……”阴蒂依然随着男人动作被金锁肏着，凤庭的阴蒂经过这几日多次调教已不再会一摸便潮喷泉涌，食髓知味的身体在男人递进深度般的肏干下，已然可以把高潮延长至男人在体内射出浓精那一刻。  
凤庭被压在门板翘着白臀任男人阳具抽插着，自己则用金锁按压在阴蒂上，粗糙金属把他的花核肏得又变大了一些，两边的快感越来越多几乎让他哭了出来，“嗯……嗯啊……要到了，老爷，我受不住了，里面要出来——嗯，嗯，呃嗯——！！”  
“看来凤儿忍不住了，为夫还想把它塞进去啊，可惜。”  
凤庭真怕他塞了进来，顿时收紧肉臀夹着体内阳具不肯放松，“嗯……不行、里面只想要老爷的肉棒……”  
宋老爷不禁失笑，“就这么想要为夫的阳精？”  
凤庭听他调笑，羞得夹了更紧，“不许笑…快给我——嗯……水要出来了，要到了、啊——”美人仰起头高声叫了出来，把手中的金锁加重碾压在阴蒂上，花穴疯狂绞着体内男根，想要把他吸进体内，子宫口高速蠕动起来亲吻男人肉根，宫嬖更是牢牢吸住硕大的龟头不肯放手，“啊啊——”凤庭扔掉金锁，双手握住男人在腰间的大手，淫荡地前后摆动起腰肢，在宋老爷肏干下扭得像条白蛇，拼命用自己的骚穴套弄身后的阳具，“夫君……给我……啊、哈啊、嗯……”红艳的舌头寻到耳畔男人的唇舌，急切与他的丈夫交缠起来。  
宋老爷被那骚穴吃得闷哼一声，眼神一暗，握住凤庭纤腰也开始迅猛抽插，配合那穴一下比一下还重，嘴一张吻咫尺红唇，唇舌交缠中凤庭抖着腰肢达到了高潮。  
“嗯嗯唔——哈啊，啊……”凤庭再也站不住，滑落在地，双腿半跪着被男人粗壮大腿牢牢夹住，宋老爷还在抽插，把凤庭双手压在门板上，凤庭顿感浑身被禁锢着无法使力，高高撅着屁股与男人欢爱，两团白乳甩得十足淫荡，阴道越夹越紧，欢喜地咬住男人龟头不放，“要到了，要到了，好多、唔——”在凤庭失神地潮吹那一刹宋老爷抵进更深的深处，龟头破入宫腔直捣黄龙，凤庭爽得尖叫一声，臀部紧紧贴住男人胯前狂颤不已，“别再进来，好深，停不下来了，呜嗯——”宋老爷并不理会妻子的劝告，在迎接那波汹涌喷薄的淫水中强势射出自己雄猛的男精。  
“不——好多——”两道水柱在体内像较劲一样互相对冲，大量浊液被男根堵在花道里，凤庭被抓着双手抵在门上，兴奋地射出一大股一大股淫水，“啊…好涨……嗯——”  
宋老爷按住凤庭双手，健腰下沉双腿夹紧稳住凤庭，在美人体内痛痛快快射着阳精，期间饱胀感让凤庭抗议扭动，他从未纳入两人情液在体内，挣脱无果最后只能抖着白臀顺从接纳完了夫君的阳精与自己射出的阴精。  
小腹微微隆起，绵长的高潮刺激着尿道，凤庭无措突如其来的尿意，不由得急叫宋老爷快放开他，他要去小解。  
哪知宋老爷作恶多端，“凤儿这么久还没把大婚锦被拿进来，不如就现在吧。”  
“不行……宋流煦你，过分……唔啊——”  
说罢凤庭已来不及阻止，宋老爷在门上开了条缝，细碎的日光照射进来，在凤庭身上竖直画了一道白线，裸露的器官在空中迎接太阳的注视，强烈的羞耻感与尿意袭来，凤庭在快要失声叫出来时被宋老爷一吻吞没，挺立的玉茎倏地往门外急射出一道微黄的液体，清晰的水声滴答在地板上，走廊上一个人也没有，却能看到一扇关得不太严实的门里，一道尿柱射了出来打湿锦被下的凳脚，那里迅速集成一滩水，之后门关上，室外又回复到了之前的宁静。  
大红的婚被静静放在房门外，那门吱呀乱响，隐约还能听到里面哭泣声喘息声，以及肉体频繁的拍打碰撞声，此起彼伏，婚被孤零零的，不知何时才能被迎接进婚房。  
“我不行了……别再来了……嗯，嗯嗯……”凤庭下身被男人堵着，体内大量淫液无法泄出，涨得他小腹难受，“宋郎，休息一会儿，可好……嗯……”  
宋老爷见他实在累了，把凤庭就着插入姿势翻了个身，抱起他放在里屋羊毛毯子上，“宝贝，该让你喷出来为夫再射进去的，这样会浪费掉。”  
凤庭微赧，羞涩看着自己夫君，“这几天做了这么多次……方才，我也想和你一起去的……”体内阳具刚射完还硬邦邦的，凤庭里面全是湿湿滑滑的爱液，他顺从接受宋老爷把阳具泡在他里面，穴内不时被戳到敏感又禁不住夹紧一下。  
宋老爷微笑，抬起凤庭一条腿轻轻一撞，里面的水太多涨得凤庭不得已抱住肚子，美人看向自己夫君，“宋郎，肚子好涨啊……”  
“那为夫把里面的骚液肏出来。”  
“嗯……”  
宋老爷开始用半硬的性器在凤庭女穴里抽插起来，凤庭躺在毯子上，被男人抬高臀部缓缓干着花穴，凤庭清楚地看着男人的紫红肉棒抽出时沾满了清澈又白浊的淫液，脸红地舍不得移开视线，咕啾咕啾的水声让两人之间的暧昧渐渐升温。  
“嗯嗯，好棒……”凤庭着迷地注视着自己与男人结合的部位，直到男人从花穴抽出再次勃起的阳具，把吐着热气的硕大龟头对准花唇上被束高的娇小阴蒂，低沉沙哑的声音发出请求，“凤儿，这里可以吗？”  
敏感的花核周围全是男人狰狞巨物散发的热气，娇嫩红肿的蜜豆被熏得通红，龟头上还滴着淫邪的液体，凤庭见状哪能拒绝，心里又紧张又期待，方才这里被金锁肏了还不够，现在又要被夫君……  
凤庭躺在地上双腿大开，美丽胴体在宋老爷眼里展露无遗，花穴眼看浊液就要排尽，红艳穴肉在男人眼下动情收缩吐水，宋老爷此时又想玩他花蒂，凤庭望向丈夫那根形状粗大涨红发紫的阳具，忍不住呼吸急促，他默然把手移到无法合拢的花穴口，食指摘下束缚已久的蒂环，手指摸到嫩蒂根部用指尖抵起，羞颤着抬高了臀部，让阴蒂去亲吻夫君的龟头，“宋郎……你，不要太用力……”说完自己在男人灼热视线下，手指娇羞又饥渴地掰开两瓣大阴唇，露出凸起充血的肥阴蒂，啊的一声弯起酸软的腰肢，好让男人轻易肏干这敏感的花核。  
“……轻点……嗯……”凤庭按下男人的巨根，两条白腿圈紧对方后腰摆动臀部，骚蒂抵在男根上来回滑动起来，“啊——那里、变大了……哈啊——好舒服——”  
宋老爷瞬间只觉得全身血液迅速集中在身下肉块，充血的大屌一下子挺到最高，变大了一圈的巨根爆出青筋，宋老爷眼神似火，眼底燃烧着对凤庭的欲望和爱意。  
凤庭为那眼神所慑，心神一荡，又见那硕大阳根直挺在男人前腹，他伸手扳下夫君圆润饱满的龟头，触手的滚烫让他身躯一震，身子递将过去，再次让龟头对准自己骚蒂，“夫君……宋郎……嗯，可以了……”  
宋老爷低吼一声，按住凤庭在自己性器上的手，坚硬昂扬的雄根粗鲁抵上娇嫩的蒂部，接着狠狠地摩擦起凤庭的阴蒂头，“宝贝怎么这么骚，主动让为夫肏你这里，是想整天都在高潮吗，嗯？”  
“呀啊——”  
娇小的蜜豆怎堪坚硬性器覆盖碾磨，那肉粒在龟头反复撞击下又红又可怜，由软变硬直到变成无法归还花唇里似的勃起着，电击般的快感在体内翻天覆地乱窜流连，剧烈的快感让他下体不断抽搐痉挛，凤庭的阴户大开，疯狂收缩的花瓣顶端上被男人用阳具玩弄着，“呃啊……好硬…不行了…啊，嗯，嗯嗯——要坏掉了，坏掉了……”花穴爽得不住剧烈收缩吐出一波清液，发抖的一双白腿绷紧在男人腰侧，宋老爷依然在用大屌肏他的花蒂，龟头与肉蒂两处软肉挤在一起合着淫液摩擦，丰满肥大的蚌唇着急贴上那根肉柱，用潮水把它洗得湿湿亮亮，“呜……”房内到处都是两人淫乱交欢的气味，男人身下碾进美人花唇和阴蒂，见到凤庭手指又骚得摸着花唇周围，便再也忍不住，就着手指用力磨了几下花缝再次把充血的龟头碾上激凸肿大的阴蒂。  
“啊——！好硬，好刺激、啊——……”接着凶猛的肉棒破入张开的肉穴，手指在外摸到对方茂密硬刺的黑丛，他反射性收紧花穴，嘴上语无伦次吐出更多引诱男人肏干的淫话，激得宋老爷眼睛发红，健腰展开激烈进攻，心里念着非把他肏晕过去才能罢休。  
“夫人真是淫乱，引诱自己的夫君时刻都想肏你。”  
“啊……嗯，啊轻点儿——”男人的羞辱话语让凤庭花穴一阵缩紧，肉穴又湿又滑，见到男根又再次欢天喜地缠上来，两瓣肉唇嘟得高高的，次次被男人沉甸甸的精囊重重拍打，结合处一片嫣红污浊，糜丽不堪。  
“为夫肏得凤儿舒不舒服？”  
凤庭被干得不断高吟，腰身自动迎合夫君的肏干，两条长腿夹在男人腰侧，手抓起身下柔软羊毛，不时被干到敏感点高叫出声，两团大奶一耸一耸，在胸前来回滚动，诱得男人低头揉弄吸食。  
察觉凤庭渐渐进入性爱佳境，宋老爷抽出湿淋淋肉棒，骑在凤庭脸上，拨开美人额上凌乱汗湿黑发，性器对准红艳艳的小嘴，让凤庭伸舌舔了起来。  
凤庭近距离闻到夫君阳根上弥漫着两人淫荡的味道，红着脸伸舌卷上怒张饱满的顶端，那里全是他骚穴里的淫液，随后双手抚弄起眼前青筋虬结的男根，一寸一寸吃了进去。  
宋老爷不忍凤庭含入太深，但又见他通红俊脸俨然一副要吞没全根的样子，性器越发深入紧窄的口腔到达喉咙，宋老爷爽得低吼一声，半根性器截止在外，于喉咙浅处开始缓慢抽插。  
“唔嗯……唔唔，呼，嗯……好……嗯大……”凤庭嫣红小嘴满含夫君的肉棒，里头妖娆红舌伺候起饱满柱身，微微缩着喉咙卡紧圆润的龟头，为心爱的夫君做口活已经不是一两次，只是每次夫君都温柔地不全插进来，凤庭美眸半敛，害羞看着宋老爷裆部幽深茂密的丛林，男人正在他嘴里兴奋抽动，舌头不住描绘舔舐肉棒上的阳筋与淫液，龟头分泌的透明腺液全被他咕噜吞咽下去。  
“呼……”宋老爷亢奋不已在凤庭口中迅速抽插，插了一会儿再抽出，调转方向膝盖绕过凤庭头顶，再次对准未曾闭合的红唇插了进去。  
“宝贝，张开腿。”  
从头到脚都已被调教得离不开男人的敏感身子，仰着头吃进夫君的大鸡巴，高抬起一条腿，把自己的花穴送到男人可见的范围，那处被肏了半天红肿不堪、撑开可见的深色肉洞里满布透明淫液和细碎白沫，“唔嗯……啊，唔嗯……”  
“放进去吧。”宋老爷跪在凤庭头顶沙哑道，手里不知何时拿过那枚金锁，放在凤庭勃起的花蒂上方。  
两团硕黑肉囊压在美人白皙细腻的额头上，紫黑狰狞的肉棍被小嘴吞入半根，宋老爷边享受小嘴的伺候，两只大手一边狠狠欺负美人耸动的奶子，把两团肥嫩乳肉挤玩成各种形状。  
凤庭被男人玩得浑身乱颤，他用手指在穴周围摸索，勾起金链拿起金锁，在宋老爷注视下，用收缩的花穴一寸一寸把金锁吃了进去。  
细长的金锁不一会就全沾满自己的花液变成深色，冰凉的触感一进入，凤庭受到刺激下身微颤，而随着进入，慢慢地，炽热穴内却要把那根冷冰冰的金锁融化殆尽。  
“嗯，嗯呃——进去了，唔呃……好硬，老爷，唔嗯……”  
宋老爷看得口干舌燥，硬生生抽出自己的性器强忍着肏进那个美穴，他怕凤庭兴奋过度晕了过去，“夫人怎么这么会玩，骚穴都把金锁吃一半了，为夫好想现在就肏进去。”说罢宋老爷握住金锁顶端，在穴里缓缓动作着。  
“唔啊——不行，不行……不要……抽出来会，高潮的……嗯啊，不要这么快……后面还空着，进来……”宋老爷让凤庭舔完肉棒上的淫液，提着亢奋雄根来到美人的后穴，欣赏前穴吃着金锁一缩一缩的淫荡骚样，毫无阻滞地就全根插进后穴，凤庭仰头高叫一声，快感的泪水迸出眼眶，踩在毯子上的双脚一软，腰身跟着下沉，后穴完全吃了进去再往前一送，前穴的金属原本还露了半截，这下顶着男人健壮腹肌全部肏进到了凤庭花穴里！  
“啊啊——锁……拿出来，不，里面会坏的……夫君，嗯呃——啊啊——”凤庭几乎是一瞬间哭了出来，男人不顾美人还含着那枚金锁，狠狠肏干起凤庭的后穴，那金锁并未上锁，镂空的锁孔中通整个锁身，花穴还未来得及让夫君享用就抖着腰高潮了，潮水被金锁堵住只能从锁孔出来，淫水纷纷涌出锁孔，往外喷射成一条细长的水柱，对着宋老爷的腹肌尽情释放着。  
“啊，轻点儿……”前穴被后穴肏干带动，金锁在里面不停滑动，凤庭觉得自己下身又爽又麻，再也提不起劲，臀肉垫在男人跪坐的健壮大腿上，任宋老爷纵情深插。  
宋老爷看到金锁让自己的夫人高潮，眼底略过一抹深沉，身下越发用力，次次对准凤庭穴心重重擦过，肏得凤庭开始承受不住般挣扎起来，分出两指探入雌穴把那件器物抽出，搅得花穴水声黏腻，凤庭正弱弱求饶又被他弄得欲情难抑，小腹倏地一挺呻吟突然拔高，被男人玩弄许久的熟艳肉穴，从小巧锁孔中喷了点水出来。  
“看来凤儿甚是喜欢这些道具，水都流不完了。”  
凤庭无法反驳，羞耻得不去看两人泥泞不堪的结合处，“莫，莫要再说了……老爷进来吧……”美人抬高自己的腰，好让男人看到肉嬖里面若隐若现的金锁，“老爷，用这里，里面就要高潮了……”  
“可是凤儿，锁还在里面……”宋老爷目光如炬，热切盯着自己妻子淫荡绽放的花穴。  
“………把它，把大肉棒插进来……不管锁了，好痒，嗯啊——”凤庭淫荡地摆腰用后穴套弄宋老爷的阳具，手在后穴下抚摸下男人的双囊，两指分开自己被肏高潮多次的骚穴，美艳红肿的肉穴露出深色肉洞，金锁像是被吃了进去，只留一条细长金链延伸出穴外。  
宋老爷呼吸一滞，他暗忖片刻，还是没忍心直接进去，拉扯金链一下子把金锁抽了出来，凤庭仰头闷哼一声，在美人弹起细腰之际，几乎是发狂地抽出后穴的性器，再重重埋进凤庭花穴里。  
“啊啊——老爷的肉棒，顶进来——”凤庭抱住身上男人后臀，长腿紧夹男人腰侧，高潮后无比敏感的骚穴再次纳入丈夫的雄根，还不知羞耻地摆动腰身，哀求自己的丈夫肏进他的子宫。  
宋老爷爽得牙都咬碎，凤庭，怎么变得这么骚！  
“宝贝儿，别急。”  
吻上美人风情万种的红唇，考虑到花穴已然经过好几次高潮，火热的阳具紧紧卡在夫人体内的宫口，花道里迅速分泌淫水，宋老爷不紧不慢地插着，双手紧握美人两瓣白臀往自己身上撞，阳具又粗又长顶在深处宫壁，饱满龟头一阵乱撞，把凤庭顶得嗯嗯啊啊直叫。  
宋老爷满意看到凤庭在床事上的惊艳蜕变，凤庭此时已彻底沦为渴求夫君阳精灌注的雌兽，淫荡的身子布满情欲痕迹，不知羞耻抱住丈夫后臀，让丈夫往自己穴里撞，两人在羊毛毯上紧抱在一起，身上到处都是对方的爱意的见证。  
“凤儿，宝贝，为夫要射给你了——”  
“嗯唔——夫君，射进来——”凤庭紧紧抱住身上的男人，已数不清承受过多少次射精的花穴抽搐着，男人的阳根在子宫深处捅得天翻地覆，抽插几十次后开始抖动起来，随着男人一声沙哑低吼，龟头喷射出一波又一波强有力的阳精，扑哧扑哧打在敏感宫嬖上，一下子灌满整个窄小宫腔。  
“嗯嗯嗯——”凤庭半躺在羊毯上，下身挂在男人身上，男人的大手把他细腰紧紧钳制在胯前。  
宋郎在射给他。  
凤庭双眼迷离，挺起的小腹一阵阵抽动，花穴里正静静接受夫君的阳精，手臂再也无力抬起，看着自己双腿紧紧夹着男人不放，泄过几次的肉茎歪倒在一边滴着清液，被撑满的雌穴一抽一抽如嘴儿般吮吸体内的阳具，像是要把那根肉棒里的东西榨干才肯罢休。  
早已习惯看到身体对男人的渴望，凤庭舒服地眯起双眼，享受高潮带来愉悦的颤抖，顺从接受男人低下头来温柔的亲吻。  
宋老爷眼底一片柔情，俯身与凤庭亲密拥吻。鼻尖掠过夫人细腻光滑的肌肤，温热的气息彼此交缠，宋老爷吻上凤庭星眸，高挺的鼻梁，艳红的嘴角，轻柔呢喃道：  
“凤儿，吾爱。”  
双臂抱上宽阔的背脊，享受此刻的柔情蜜意，凤庭舒服地长叹，视线不经意暼到身旁一角，精美的金锁安静躺在毯子上，边角闪耀淡淡水渍的光辉，无法不去想方才这锁令人脸红心跳的用处，凤庭脸上一红。  
回应丈夫的亲吻，与他视线相交，凤庭淡淡一笑，宛如开春融化的冷霜:“夫君，亦吾所爱。”  
纵有雪色白如盖，锁不住，满堂春。


	3. 番外三 中秋番外

为了今岁中秋，宋玉茗准备了好些时候。他让管家采购好秋月佳品，给宋府上下布置得妥当。  
主院里移植了一棵桂花树，树下新进一座芝金阁的红檀流木月心桌，桌边围着几墩同材质的矮凳，桌上摆放着赏月佳品，宋玉茗拿出珍藏多年的天青色汝窑精瓷杯盏，吩咐醉月楼送来千人难求的赏月珍宴，还让龚袖坊给老爷和各夫人织就不同样式的五彩天灯。  
布置完后宋玉茗颇为满意，让人拿出醉月楼的桂花酒温上一壶，等到晚上与家人一同赏月。  
今年府里热闹多了，宋玉茗抬头望向落英金桂，不禁想到往年中秋仅是和老爷两人月下对酌，那时小楚还很别扭几乎不露面，一得昭见就往宫里跑。  
宋玉茗想着想着便笑了，今年府里添了新人，等到明年桂花熟时，府里又会添上许多可爱的小团子，想必到时更是热闹。  
夜幕降临，整个皇城被五彩灯火点亮，城里一片欢声笑语，人人脸上洋溢笑容。  
在宋府门前停驻一辆马车，马车外空无一人想是仆人已被被主人支开，马车顶篷略微摇晃，在外还能听到些许暧昧声不断，也不知里头是宋府哪位公子这么不知检点，大庭广众下如此行事。  
宋老爷抱紧身上的美人，大手在对方身上四处游移，嘴巴紧紧贴住对方缠吻，把怀里的美人摸得又热又软。  
“嗯……我，我就不进去了……呼嗯…唔……”严卿蘅被抱坐在宋老爷身上，整个人与对方紧紧贴在一起，雌穴被包在袭裤里，开始动情鼓涨一缩一合地分泌淫液。  
“宝贝今天中秋，妻子怎能不和丈夫团圆？”宋老爷喘着亲吻严卿蘅仰头露出的白皙脖颈，“蘅儿下面又湿了，今晚和我进去，同茗儿他们一同伺候，不好吗？”  
“嗯呃——”严卿蘅被那硬块抵住难耐地晃臀，袭裤布料轻薄，男人粗大炙热的欲望从相接处传来源源不断的热度，迫得严卿蘅忍不住往下压臀，这样做会有大肉棒马上顶进来的错觉。  
然而他可怜的自尊心不允许他就此进入宋府，严卿蘅捧着宋老爷的脸与他接吻，想要通过热情的亲吻封住内心对进府的渴望。  
“不行的……我还，嗯，还没进门呢……”严卿蘅脸红红的，这样说岂不是变相催促男人娶他吗。  
“茗儿他们都已经知道了。”宋老爷脱下美人袭裤，裤下立即弹出一对白嫩多肉的翘臀，他也不再忍耐，直接扯下裤头扶住阳具，龟头在湿润光滑的蚌唇处滑了几下对准蜜洞，轻而易举全根埋了进去。  
“唔啊——一下子就进来、啊、太大了……呜……”淫穴反射性地取悦体内粗暴进去的硕大肉棒，严卿蘅倒在男人怀里一阵娇颤身体动弹不得，淫荡的雌穴又吮又吸，爽得宋老爷二话不说往上顶了起来。  
“啊，啊啊，宋郎——”严卿蘅被顶得东倒西歪，不得已用双臂搂住男人脖子，敏感的雌穴被大肉棒插得频频出水，体内粗壮的大龟头频繁又密集地干着宫口，严卿蘅咬紧唇呜咽一声，盛满春水的双眸逐渐失焦，满身心都在期待男人再使劲儿点插进子宫里让他更快活。  
“宋郎……啊，啊——快给我，唔嗯……”  
严卿蘅衣衫凌乱胸襟大敞，里衣都被剥至手臂露出光滑的肩头，微拱起的胸脯宛如妙龄少女，粉色乳首娇艳欲滴随着胸脯不断起伏挺立在空中微微颤抖。  
“今晚真不进府？”宋老爷面对美色咽了下口水，“方才在王府里蘅儿的骚穴又湿又紧地吸着我，如今才隔多久又变得跟处子一样，今晚不来伺候真是可惜了。”  
严卿蘅睨了眼话里有话的情郎，两手软软搭在对方隆起胸肌上轻喘，身下迎合男人的抽插轻轻摆腰，红着脸犹豫道：“宋郎，在王府我都随你……但今晚，我真的要进吗……”  
不是他不想进府，只是遇到其他夫人，他心里羞惭不已，好似抢了他人的夫君。明明都和宋老爷行了多次夫妻之事，如今还装模作样不肯进门。  
“蘅儿不进宋府，难道还想进其他人的门不成？”宋老爷佯装生气，往上惩罚性地重重一顶。  
严卿蘅惊呼一声，双手攀着男人宽肩颤声吟叫：“啊——不是，我没有……”严卿蘅见男人生气，哀怨地看了他一眼，眼里情丝绵绵，语气软得让人发酥：“你怎能这样说，我……我早就是你的人了……”  
严卿蘅面色泛红，轻提白臀抚慰着体内的大肉棒，在宋老爷颈边羞红了脸低声说些青涩情话，可不就是怕情郎生气于他。  
能听见严卿蘅一番告白，宋老爷心底一片柔软，这人他惦记了好多年好多年，如今终于非他不可，这怎能让他不兴奋感动。宋老爷吻住对方送上来的红唇，舌头撬开洁白贝齿，加深亲吻激动地挺腰顶撞起来。  
“嗯唔……嗯嗯，呼嗯……”严卿蘅被吻着插干，身子在男人腿上一颠一颠不停耸动，高潮来临时，他舒服地放松全身迎接即将带来的满足和喜悦。  
宋老爷感觉严卿蘅的淫道越来越紧，知他要潮吹，便立即撤出子宫的肉具，拿过马车里准备的宝物盒，从中拿出一个矮瓶，宽沿瓶口直接罩上美人激烈翕动的蚌唇，再摸几下大阴蒂，严卿蘅按着男人的手忍不住地吟叫，双腿夹着瓶子在瓶口缩着肉穴潮吹了。  
马车在宋府门前停的时间并不长，只是在一直晃动，好半天才稳顿下来。  
宋玉茗听到侍女清芃通报宋老爷的车在门前停驻，问了车上可有别人，清芃回话说老爷刚从敬王府过来，是两个人上的车。  
宋玉茗心下了然，亲自去门前查看。  
看到马车一阵晃动，里面还隐约传出愉悦的欢吟，宋玉茗心思透净，哪还不知自家老爷打的什么算盘。  
宋玉茗清了清嗓子，扬声道：“老爷和五夫人既然已经回来，你便去通知其他夫人，咱们可以开饭了。”  
清芃虽有疑惑什么时候多了个五夫人，却也不敢多问，应声进门通报去了。  
宋玉茗见马车终于安生下来，也不知道里面是否完事，他摇了摇头，敬王那般人物都被宋老爷调教得千依百顺的，日后怕是没人能治得住这男人了。  
只听马车里宋老爷发了话：“茗儿，进来一下。”  
宋玉茗踌躇片刻，还是弯身上了马车，一打开车门里面情欲的气味立即飘散而出，车里的宋老爷还在不停顶弄身上的美人，甚至在宋玉茗面前揉着严卿蘅白嫩的肉臀，巨大的性器在肥胖红艳的肉唇里全根抽出后又全根没入，男人肏得又凶又狠，严卿蘅终于还是忍不住叫了出来。  
“呜……慢一些，太多了……”严卿蘅得知身后是宋玉茗时真是羞耻得无地自容，这情形就像是宋老爷与外养的小情儿欢爱时被正房撞到，而他的雌穴在大夫人面前正饥渴地吞吐别人丈夫的男根，严卿蘅身心都为这禁断的关系感到羞愧，不觉潸然泪下，“宋郎…停下可好…嗯啊……不要了……”  
“蘅儿莫怕，都是一家人。”宋老爷吻着严卿蘅白皙的脖子，美人的柔软黏滑的淫穴绞得他肉棒猛地抽动，“等为夫射了，便和我们回府，嗯？”  
严卿蘅何尝经历过这样的双面夹逼，只能搂着男人脖子呜咽点头，在大夫人面前继续不知羞耻地套弄情郎的大肉棒。  
宋玉茗看得脸红，男人让他进来无非就是想让严卿蘅直面自己的身份好跟男人回府，但看到宋老爷呼吸急促、漂亮的肌肉绷紧，驱动爆筋的肉棒猛干怀里啊啊吟叫的美人，他不得不承认在情事中的宋老爷实在性感得让人着迷。  
宋玉茗按捺下亲吻男人的冲动，害羞地看了宋老爷一眼，心想老爷说过今晚要所有人伺候，现在可不能自己上去讨亲而坏了规矩。  
马车内突然发出一阵的长吟，原来是严卿蘅准备又要潮吹了，美人浑身抖得跟筛糠似的，嘴里喊着不要插了，手弱弱地拿着方才盛过他春潮的瓶子，在男人身上定格一般地狂颤。  
“宋郎——啊啊，要到了，快出来……呀啊啊，我不行了——”严卿蘅强制地抬臀想要脱离男人的顶弄，才把大龟头吐出来便立即抖着手把瓶器罩在穴上，红肿肥大的阴唇含住瓶口不断抽动，严卿蘅眯着眼睛高叫几声，再也跪坐不动，脱力地侧过身躺在车椅上不知耻地张开双腿，露出含住瓶口的光滑下体，小腹痉挛着猛然一拱，嘴里呜呜哭喊着要死了，接着便听到瓶里被充沛淫水灌注的声音。  
车里十分寂静，一时间只有严卿蘅舒畅的娇吟和瓶子里大量的水声。  
“啊……哈啊……嗯……啊啊啊——”失神的美人彻底沉浸在肉欲中，已顾不得旁边还有两人在看他放荡的潮吹，堂堂王爷在路上的马车内被有夫之夫肏到连连潮吹，还当着人家夫人的面。  
严卿蘅潮吹完浑身都颤抖起来，艰难地把瓶口拿开，瓶口发出啵的一声牵连出条条透明淫丝，美人喘着气平复片刻，又重新跪在男人腿上，扶着男人坚硬滚烫的巨根，用肥美雌穴再次吞吃至根部。  
“唔嗯……宋郎的大肉棒，哈啊……好舒服……好大好硬……”美人意乱情迷地上下吞吐，他现在只想男人赶紧射出来，遂动作又快又利落，仿佛找到了取悦情郎大肉棒的方法，“射进来……啊，宋郎，给我……射进子宫里，啊，哈啊……”  
宋老爷爽得低吼一声，双手用力按住严卿蘅的细腰，手臂青筋暴起，大鸡巴从下至上直接顶开美人的宫口，大龟头抵进软嫩的宫嬖，肏得严卿蘅失声大叫，宋老爷不再强忍，勃动的巨根泡在美穴里如蛇一般发出嘶嘶信号，在美人难抑的淫叫下狂射娇嫩的子宫，大量男精瞬间灌满窄小的宫腔，而龟头堵在宫口迫得严卿蘅哀泣不已。  
“好涨……啊，宋郎射好多……呜不行了，会坏的，子宫好涨……”  
“宝贝再等会，还没射完呢。”宋老爷牢牢按住手里翕动的肉臀，硕大双囊挤开两瓣肥厚大阴唇细细磨蹭，还用湿透的黑丛轻干双唇里的大阴蒂。  
“嗯嗯……呜别这样……说好不玩那里了，不行……”在王府里男人把他的阴蒂玩得又大又肿，他被宋老爷掳进马车亲热时便不再给男人玩阴蒂，约好了只能插穴，如今男人突然反悔，严卿蘅羞恼地瞪过去，一双美目里哪有气愤，反而是不尽的妩媚情意。  
宋老爷被那一瞪差点又要硬了，碍着大夫人在场还是得收敛些，他侧目看向宋玉茗，他的茗儿双腿紧闭，清秀温润地脸庞染上红晕，身子还强自镇定地坐在椅子上。  
宋老爷只好停下黑丛对严卿蘅阴蒂的淫弄，痛痛快快地给严卿蘅射完一管滚烫男精。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”严卿蘅情不自禁摸上肚子，肚子里全是男人的浓精，他不禁失神想着，万一真有了宋老爷的骨肉，这辈子真的要与这人白首相依，永远不能分离了。  
突然间，严卿蘅无比希望自己能怀上宋老爷的骨肉，有了这样名正言顺的理由，他才能心安理得进入宋府成为他众夫人中的一员。  
怀揣这样的小心思，严卿蘅在之后天天灌自己两碗安子汤，眼见胸脯一天天大起来，他又羞又喜，在晚上无论是和哪个夫人一同伺候男人，都掩不住对宋老爷阳精的渴望，遂也日渐大胆起来，但凡其他夫人不愿做的，例如在室外满足男人突如其来的欲望兴致，在大街的小巷子里被男人撑在墙上干穴，在花园的小湖里与男人光天化日交合，他都甘之如饴。  
也归于严卿蘅如此乖顺积极，在中秋那晚进到宋府后，不到半年，肚子里也有了喜讯。  
半年后，时值宋府里三夫人四夫人准备临盆，而大夫人也有了一个多月身孕，二夫人还是一身轻松老往刚怀上的五夫人那里跑，六夫人七夫人也为孕子做各种准备，宋老爷有着即将为人父的喜悦和焦虑，爱着的七个美人都会为他诞下爱子，届时得偿所愿，人生实在圆满。  
正如那晚的中秋团圆夜，月儿圆，人心向圆，团团圆圆。


End file.
